1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind deflection apparatus and more particularly to a novel wind deflecting apparatus carried on trucks and semi-trailers for the purpose of destroying the creation of vacuum immediately adjacent the rear end of the truck or semi-trailer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the transportation industry, it is well known that a substantial amount of drag for a truck, trailer or other vehicle is created by the frontal area of the vehicle while it is traveling on a roadway due to the resistance created when the frontal area strikes the air immediately ahead thereof. It is also well known in the industry that deflectors placed at the front of the vehicle which redirect the oncoming air over the top of the vehicle greatly improves the performance of the vehicle with respect to gas mileage and speed. Although such frontal deflectors have been successful in the past, it is noted that during travel, a substantial vacuum is created at the rear of the vehicle whether it be a truck, semi-trailer or the like and that the creation of the vacuum retards the speed or performance of the vehicle. In fact, it has come to the attention of modern vehicle designers that the creation of the vacuum removes a desirable air pressure which could be useful in promoting improved vehicle performance.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide an apparatus for disturbing or preventing the creation of a vacuum at the rear of the vehicle so that normal air pressure is available to enhance the performance of the vehicle with particular respect to speed and gas mileage.